1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to on demand printers, such as thermal transfer, ink jet, laser, and impact. The invention further pertains to printers and methods for utilizing an ultraviolet (UV) curable ink for printing on labels and tags. The invention also relates to printing apparatuses and methods in which the UV curing structure is integrated with the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, most thermal transfer images that are printed with existing wax resin based ribbon inks, and which do not utilize UV curing, have displayed poor durability characteristics. The images are susceptible to being removed when exposed to abrasion, solvents, or other such circumstances. Prior art solutions to this problem involve expensive top coatings or corona surface treating of plastic label films.
Also, in the past, UV curing of printed images and coatings are done on a gravure, off set, screen, or flexographic printing press. These applications are normally associated with preprinted labels and tags, and are not suitable for use in connection with a desktop printer which is designed to print labels and tags on demand with varying information, such as bar codes or text. Also, in the past, no consideration has been given to protecting UV curable inks from premature exposure and curing when stored or used in a printer, particularly in an on demand printer.
These and other short comings of the prior art are addressed and solved by the present invention.
The present invention sets out an apparatus and method for on demand printing of items such as labels and tags. The printer apparatus may utilize UV curable ink which is deposited on the printed items. A UV curing station is located within the printing apparatus, or in proximity to the printing apparatus, such that the on demand printed items may be cured on the spot by the UV curing device.
The disclosed invention works in conjunction with thermal tranfer ribbon, direct thermal dyes, top coats, ink jet, laser, impact, dot matrix, and other printer systems.
The invention also discloses UV shielding devices which prevent the UV curable ink from curing prematurely due to light exposure.
It is an object of the invention to present thermal printers with integrated UV curing capabilities.
It is a further object to present a printer and method which allows for on demand printing using UV curable ink, wherein the ultraviolet curing of the printed material occurs in the printer itself or at a point which has proximity with the printer.
It is a further object to present a printing apparatus which protects the UV curable ink from premature curing.
It is a further object to present a hand held or portable desktop UV curing device for spot curing of labels and tags which have been printed on demand.
It is a further object to present an apparatus and method for printing items such as event tickets and special one time use tags, where an image exposure system will develop an image after exposure to a UV light source.
It is a further object to present an apparatus and method for printing items which also contain an RFID tag.
These and other objects of the invention are addressed and solved by the apparatus and method set out below.